Eagle Umbra/Affiliation
:"I really don't like teams, but it seems it's a reqiurment. To get by all this, I will break down what I said years ago. I will be part of this team, but as leader, it seems I have to reinstate what I was long ago. :-Eagle Umbra to his team Beacon Academy Eagle is a student at Beacon Academy Umbra Family Foundation Eagle is the CEO of the Umbra Family Foundation. Signal Academy Eagle is a graduate of Signal Academy Team JETS Eagle is the future leader of Team ESTR. Relationships Shade Luz Shade Luz is one of Eagle's closest friends, fellow classmate at Beacon and one of his teammates in Team USTR. The two met when Eagle's and Shade's parents met at a nearby store, in which Eagle's parents helped them pay a payment that they had been unable to pay for almost a month. At this time Eagle and Shade were about to begin their first year at Beacon. Over time, the two became friends and started to develop a close bond. Both are often described as being a brother-sister bond, but both are close friends and rely on each other almost as much as they rely on others. At other moments, Eagle acts as a mentor to Shade. Many others speculated that Shade liked Eagle, but she stated that she doesn't because for friends to like each other it would not make sense. John Umbra John Umbra is Eagle's twin brother, and main rival within Beacon Academy, although the two don't consider themselves as rivals. In difference between the two, John has two light blue eyes, while Eagle has one red eye and one light blue eye. Both brothers get along extremely well and rarely get into arguments, but when they do, both decide to resolve it with a little sparring match. Although both are equally matched in skills, Eagle always beats John. On a side note, both work incredibly well together and work in perfect synch as rarely fail in double attacks, such as they did when fighting against a pack of Beowolves. When both work together, many consider it is difficult to see who is who, although both wear the same clothes with different colors. However, one major difference is that John is not as cold as Eagle, and John himself always helps Eagle whenever he burst out in anger. Still, both brothers care for each other very much and show a very strong brother bond. Diamond Umbra Diamond Umbra is Eagle younger sister, and is currently a first year at Sacntum Academy. Diamond is seen as a child and is very caring and loving. Eagle has shown to love his sister and care for her more than anything else in the world. Diamond looks up to Eagle, hoping to be as good as him once she's older. She also seems to have a much more deep understanding of Eagle's suffering and attitude, than her second brother John, Eagle's twin, although she rarely interacted with his friends, and is always opting to help him in is time of need with the aid of John and Shade. Mr. & Mrs. Umbra Mr. & Mrs. Umbra (whose first names are unknown), were Eagle's, John's and Diamond's father and mother. Eagle himself was close with his parents, much to the fact that they taught him many things he knows now, as the result goes for his siblings as well. Eagle greatly loved and cared for his parents, as was often the one who kept watch over how their fiances rose and dropped. His parents were aware for his dislike in being rich, as he always wanted to use his money to help those who didn't have. Through their actions, Eagle created the Umbra Family Foundation, which is a charity that helps out the poor people of Vale and worldwide. After his friends deaths, Eagle's relationship with his parents weakened because of his raging outbursts, mostly which was caused by guilt and blame. Nevertheless, his parents continued to love him and kept the foundation alive for the following months, most of which often had Eagle constantly isolating himself for weeks.